


EX Machina

by MatrixDream



Series: Warmth [7]
Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, And doesn't understand why humans are so important, Canon Compliant, Exes, F/M, Fighting, I don't know what to tag this with Robin just gets around I guess, Kinda (I did my best), M/M, Mention of torture and robot gore, Multi, Other, SAR is trying to get his ex back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixDream/pseuds/MatrixDream
Summary: Reading between the lines of canon for my own agenda and the final fic for my Warmth series.
Relationships: (mentioned) - Relationship, (past), Judy Robinson/Robot, Judy Robinson/Robot/Scarecrow, Robot/SAR, Robot/Scarecrow
Series: Warmth [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1342882
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	EX Machina

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I use birds to name all these characters, I really don't know. I explained why I named Robin Robin in one of these fics, and I've been calling SAR Raven since season 1 before he got a name, cause I was already using a bird name for Robot, so I was like "hey he's black and gold and a crafty bitch, I'll name him Raven." And it just stuck. And then Scarecrow got his name and I was like "Hell yeah!! Fits my theme, can call him Crow for short!" and I think I mentioned in my one off fic with some LIS OCs that I named the big scary silver guy at the end of season 2 Sparrow. Also SAR is a fucking virus, get out of here with these names XD Anyway, rant over, enjoy the final fic of the series

The two machines ripped through the ramp door and made their way into the ship. The taller of the two, Raven, looked around at the organic creatures gaping at them. Inferiors. It was hard to believe his companion had spent so much time around these things. How these meat sacks had managed to hold onto their superior technology for so long, he had no idea. He knew how the engine had come into their possession, he had to admit fault in that, his plan had not been as thought out as he had assumed. His main focus had been to get rid of that _pilot_ , who was somehow _his_ competition. But no matter, Scarecrow was probably offline by now. 

All he really cared about was having Robin to himself again, pleased to be partners again, even if not the type of partners he desired. However, with his companion's past romantic partner out of the way, well, now was his chance to rekindle things. First came the mission though. 

Reminded of it, Raven turned to Robin, inquiring about the location of the engine. The later responded in kind—it was so nice to communicate again—and pointed to an obsolete vehicle with two organics inside. He understood and began to make his way towards the vehicle, another flesh thing made a weak attempt to stop him, but it was of little matter. He just wanted to retrieve the engine and complete the mission so he could begin his own. 

With that, he shot the inferior organic machine and went to retrieve the engine. Yet he quickly noticed his companion wasn't right behind him. Instead, Robin was looking into the beat up vehicle, seemingly checking on the things inside and staring at one in particular...with a look. A look Raven had seen but a millennia ago and craved for again. 

Indignation rose up in his chest. Competition for his fellow machine's affections, once again from an inferior being? These things actually mattered to his ex-partner? Fine. If he had to rip through every species in the universe to get what he wanted, he would. He had been willing to kill one of his own kind, he had no qualms about killing these things.

Picking up the engine, he looked to the one closest to him and began to approach it. It looked up at him, with an unreadable, alien face, and he warmed up his blaster, preparing to take the shot. 

Before he could properly react, servos wrapped around him and he was suddenly thrown through the air, landing hard again the floor; engine now forgotten as it rolled away. As if that wasn't enough, the other robot didn't even bother to follow up with another attack, he mattered so little that there was no follow through. Instead Robin's entire focus was on the puny meat sack floundering on the floor. 

The anger Raven felt was indescribable. He picked himself up from the floor and shot the other robot four times, finally getting the attention he deserved as he was approached. He sent out all his anger, betrayal, hurt and exasperation. Accusing his 'partner' of betraying him, for denying him, for choosing _protein filth_ and a _pilot_ over _him_. 

Robin didn't send out a response, instead grabbing the larger robot by the face and melting it, officially shutting the other up. He wouldn't let his family and partners be slandered like this and kept attacking, punching and shooting and melting, trying to get the other machine off the ship. But the other just wouldn't let the ship go, wouldn't let _him_ go. So, he proceeded to burn Raven's arm off. 

Raven shook with rage and agony, sending out obscenities even if he could no longer truly transmit them. His point got across though when he shot the smaller robot, using two servos as he no longer cared for his ex's affections. If he could not have the other robot, then no one would. No more competition. 

The blast had taken more out of him than he had realized and he began to collapse from all of his wounds and expended energy. Regardless, he wasn't done, and he began to steady himself. He prepared to shoot Robin again, but was tackled out of the ship, sending the both of them careening into space. 

* * *

Their fight continued all the way onto the Resolute, with more of those flesh creatures struggling to get out of the way of the battling machines and escape. Neither robot held back this time, but it was clear to see Robin showed concern even for these humans he did not know, being mindful of where he stepped and shot. Raven had no such compunctions as he kicked past the scrambling meat things, sending a few in the way of his pursuer, who would slow down enough to not step on it. 

All these precautions made it easier for him to rip through the alien ship and get to the engine room. The smaller robot was still giving chase, but he had the upper servo and got into the room first, wrenching the door shut behind him to give himself more time to retrieve the engine. 

However his plan was thwarted with a start as he turned and witnessed a macabre display. There was _that pilot_ he had tried to get rid of, strung up with wires and alien machines, servos practically glued to the engine controls. The other robot looked awful, half dead, rusted, and falling apart. There were barely any lights in that dark globe and no recognition for him or anything else whatsoever. 

Raven was perturbed, maybe pitied the other just a fraction, but he also found some ironic mirth. Here was Robin's partner—thought to be dead—battered, broken, and tortured by other inferior things he also liked.

Raven leered at the broken frame in front of him, the other robot's processor could be practically offline, but he didn't care. 'Look at you'. He transmitted from one broken globe to another, 'You may function, but you're offline to us. Offline to _him_. He's already moved on and coupling with a sack of protein. He doesn't care about you anymore.' neither were actually able to pick up or transmit the messages, their ways of communication far too damaged, but it still felt so good to rub it in.

He almost wanted to wait around to see his ex's reaction, who was already banging against the door trying to get it open, but he still needed to get that engine. So, he walked around the pilot and instead grabbed the engine, making sure he had a good hold of it this time before heading back towards the exit. The scene would likely surprise his pursuer and it would be the perfect opportunity for him to sneak by and escape. 

However, it did not go according to plan, as Robin stepped in, he noticed the robot skulking by the door first. He took a few shots, before spotting the engine and making a grab for it, but the larger machine wasn't as willing to give it up this time, grabbing his arm and melting the metal. He tried to blast his attacker in retaliation but it ricochet and hit the wall instead. 

Raven angrily flung the other robot across the room, shooting all the while and missing, but it was enough of a distraction for him to be able to slip through the door, engine still in servo. Flesh things continued to flee as he made his way through the hallways. 

Robin struggled to his feet, clutching his arm and finally taking notice of his surroundings. He still had to go after the other robot, but now he could process everything and he could barely believe what he was seeing. 

A little weak from the continuous battle, he stumbled over to the pilot strapped to the controls. Gently taking the other machine's head into his servos, he projected relief and questions in quick succession with flashes of his light as he inspected his partner's damage. The wounded robot didn't seem to register him at all, lights dim and sending no response to his touch or communication. 

Looking at all of the alien machinery, none of it seems to be vital for his partner's well being, so he began to rip some of it away, releasing the trapped servos from the controls. Still no response. Then he carefully removed the giant cable punctured into the top of the pilot's head. It looked painful and the other machine's lights flickered before sluggishly beginning to bob around in the ruined globe. 

Robin transformed back to his original form, four arms and all as he caught the weak robot in his primary arms and continued to support his partner's head with his secondary servos. 

Scarecrow finally began to process the world around him, dazed and confused and filled with errors, but the orb pressed softly to his own damaged one was unmistakable. His partner had come back to save him from this nightmare. 

Robin was elated to be reunited and displayed as much affection as he could, but he knew it could not last. His partner was free now—and confused when he began to put his ruined frame down—but he still had to retrieve the engine.

Scarecrow sent confused and steadily panicking inquiries as the larger bot stood and began to step away from him. Leaving him alone again after just a brief taste of solace. 

As much as it hurt to leave, Robin had to go. Grabbing one of the spacecraft walls, he melted his servo print into the metal, leaving a clue for Will Robinson, if the human was to return here. With that done, he gave one final look to his partner, who was somehow still online after all this time and gave one final message. 'If you do not escape on your own, I will come back for you' He promised, then turned away, proceeding to leave the room and give chase. 

He didn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment it motivates me, I might write more fics after season 3 drops.


End file.
